


The Four Seasons

by HierofSlytherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Personified Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HierofSlytherin/pseuds/HierofSlytherin
Summary: A boy and his connection to the woods in four seasons
Comments: 3





	The Four Seasons

Soles of small shoes crunch leaves beneath them as their owner navigates the large forest. The corners of small pink lips upturn in a bright smile as their owner gazes up at the green canopy formed by leaves attached to the strong limbs of many oaks. Bright blue eyes seem to shine as the little boy follows an invisible path as if it were right before him. He continues to walk, never seeming to tire as he maneuvers through the thick trunks scattered across the forest floor. Finally, he reaches a clearing in the maze as a meadow stretches out before him. Moving into the area, the young boy sits in the middle, as if there were a chair or a pillow laid out for him. Animals seem to appear from the forest line as deer come to graze and fawns come out to play. His smile extends across his face as he sits in his happy place, during the middle of the spring. 

Laughter echoes through the trunks of the giant oaks guarding the forest’s edge. Calm water ripples as splashes occur within the lake. Brown hair fans out as its owner enjoys the cool liquid surrounding his lithe frame as he takes a break from the scorching heat of the summer months. Suddenly, the boy shoots up from under the calm surface, taking a large breath of air to regain the oxygen supply in his lungs, which had been depleted due to being under for so long. He shakes his head to disperse the water caught in his hair back into the lake. Electric eyes slip shut as he lays back on the liquid plane, floating on the calm waters. A smile spreads across his lips, the woods surrounding him almost like a house, encasing a pool within its walls. Fish swim under the unbroken surface undisturbed by the presence of the stray human in their home, the boy seemingly becoming one with his surroundings. The pair of eyes open, taking his time to observe the life beneath the surface 

Multitudes of colors dress the forest floor as the canopy begins to fade away with the changing season. The boy swings himself up onto a branch, perching in one of the shedding trees. Blue eyes wander across the landscape, the mountains clear through the branches of the already bare trees while the dusk colors paint the horizon. He looks down at the floor below, the dawn colors mixing on the ground, more colors ever adding to the others. A smile crosses his face as it usually does when he’s home within the maze of trunks and branches. Sounds of birds echo through the barren limbs as they migrate for the approaching winter ahead. A soft laugh escapes his lips as a single bird lands on the branch before him, seeming to know his reputation in the woods. Swinging down from his perch, howls sound from farther in the forest, signaling the time for his return home. 

A bed of white hides the earth from immediate view, the winter coat having come in. Deep indents of shoeprints litter the pure blanket as the teen whimpers in fear of his attacker advancing upon him. The older of the two smirks as he finally backs his prey against the strongest oak within the maze of many.   


“Please sir, I never did anything wrong. I don’t even know you. Why are you doing this?” He asks, shocking azure eyes full of fear as his brown locks practically cover his eyes.   


“It’s just your time to go. It’ll be better this way anyway,” the man replies before attacking the frightened and confused teen.   


The boy collapses onto the floor of the forest he loved, the bed of white staining red, from the severity of his wounds. Uncharacteristically of itself, the entire forest goes quiet as if mourning the loss of a dear friend and faithful companion. The older man walks away, leaving the teen against the tree as he navigates the forest, having figured out how to exit. Once he’s left the barrier of the tree line, the wolves howl in the sorrow of their departed ally. 

An exasperated sigh escapes the sheriff as she opens the newest file laid on her desk. Without looking at the name, she flips through the papers placed in the manila folder. The woman flinches a bit as she sees pictures of the deceased teen, the scene _horrifying_. She examines the stained white blanket of snow, the crimson creating a great contrast as the pale boy is shown in the middle of them. Her eyes move from the environment to his wounds, feeling a bit nauseous at the sight, not able to believe someone would do this to him. Something in the background catches her eyes as she leans in, noticing to decaying tree behind him. A thought of the tree dying from his loss crosses her mind before shaking her head, trying to get back on track. Unable to look at it anymore, she flips back to the front and the victim’s name catches her eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend lovingly named the boy Cliff Hanger. He was being petty because I left it off on a cliffhanger. <3


End file.
